The Proverbial Jealous Situation
by OrsonWells
Summary: Birthday gift for DHMMS, who wanted some jealous Sheldon. here you go! hope you like it!


**A/N: This is a birthday gift for one of my wonderful readers, _DHMMS. Hope you like it! (hasn't been BETA'd...)  
_**

* * *

This was one of those times he wished he didn't just word vomit every time anyone asked him something. Curse his inability to lie or at least keep things from people. But now it was out there and he had three pairs of eyes looking at him oddly. He just wanted to go back to watching this amazing rerun of SG1 and eating his Thai food, but that seemed like a distant memory now.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Howard said suddenly, he nearly stood up completely, before Raj shoved him back with an elbow to the stomach.

Sheldon furrowed his brow at the Engineer. "I really don't see the problem with any of it, why would I be upset?" Sheldon asked, legitimately curious. Because as much as he hated to admit it, although he surpassed so many with his vast knowledge of anything and everything, relationships, particularly those of the romantic kind, eluded him.

This time Leonard cleared his throat and shoved his glasses back up his nose with his index finger. He set his noodles on the coffee table and looked almost sympathetically at his longtime friend and roommate. "Sheldon, your girlfriend, Penny, was talking to one of her exes… that's not okay!" Leonard almost shouted himself.

Sheldon recoiled a bit, what was wrong with them, nothing bad had happened, he rewound yesterday's events, the day was quiet pleasant, he and Penny had had a wonderful time during their date, the movie was enjoyable, despite it being nothing he'd ever watch on his own, dinner was enjoyable, and Penny's company had been so pleasing and wonderful he hadn't wanted it to end.

And now here were his two friends and one treasured acquaintance telling him what happened last night was awful.

"I honestly don't see how it was that bad?" Sheldon said again.

Before either Howard or Leonard could explode with an outburst, Raj spoke up, "explain exactly what happened last night, or at least leading up to and after that moment."

Sheldon sighed, "Fine, we had just left the movie theater; it was a re-showing of the 1942 film Casablanca… Penny had her hand wrapped around my arm as I told her about the history surrounding the events in the film…."

 _Last night…_

"That's really amazing," Penny said as she looked up at her boyfriend as he talked and talked.

"It is, isn't it?" Sheldon replied with a smile. "I take it you enjoyed the movie?" Sheldon asked after they had stepped out into the chilly night air.

"Yes, thank you for taking me." Penny leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Sheldon blushed deeply, he still did that when she kissed him, and she thought it was cute.

"So… what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?" Penny asked as they kept walking, she snuggled in closer to him.

"Oh well since it's still relatively early, I was thinking we could go back to your place and we could get caught up on some star trek." Sheldon looked down at her with a little smile.

Penny sighed, "Yeah… that sounds nice." She let go of his arm as they walked.

Sheldon was still bad at deciphering emotions and facial expressions, but he knew Penny well enough to know when he'd said something wrong. He stopped walking, filled with anxiety, this was hard for him, having a girlfriend, although they had been dating for 6 months now, it was difficult and he learned that it was best to get things out in the open before they got worst.

"I've said something to upset you?" he asked, his voice was a little small, but the street wasn't that busy, Penny stopped when she realized he was several steps back.

Penny turned back to him, her brow furrowed. "No, sweetie, you didn't." she motioned for him to catch up to her with her hand, and he took a few steps towards her and she grasped his hand and leaned up to peck his lips. "I'm fine… I just… well I had something else in mind for tonight." Penny said softly.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow, he knew what she wanted, they ended up doing that almost every night… and well he hated to admit it, but it was rather nice and he couldn't help but want to.

"I figured that our evening of Star Trek viewing would naturally progress into those… activities." Sheldon said it in a way that made Penny step closer to him.

"Oh I know… but I wanted to do something more… more than simply making out." Penny whispered.

Sheldon took in a quick breath and his eyes got wide, he turned and started walking.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Sheldon, babe, you can't just run away every time I bring up sex." Penny said as she caught up to the doctor.

"I'm not running away, I'm briskly walking in the opposite direction of you… and don't say that word out loud!" he was whispering harshly, big blue eyes darting around the surrounding area.

Penny can't help but smirk at his startled look. "Relax... It's okay, just forget it." Penny finally says.

Sheldon glares at her, "you good darn well that I can't forget anything... Not alone the disappointed look on your face... Now I have to spend god knows how long trying to figure out how to fix it." Sheldon sighed.

Penny didn't know how he did it. But he could always say the right thing. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just keep being you." She whispered.

...

"Hold on!?" Howard said suddenly, stopping Sheldon from continuing with his retelling. "How in the hell did you end up so fraking lucky!?" He asked. Floored.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, "I'm not lucky... Luck isn't real." Sheldon said.

"Just please get to the rest of the story." Leonard begged.

"Right... So after she kisses me..."

 _Last night..._

Penny pulled away from him. He blinked and dipped his head in again to kiss her a little more. "I'm sorry I can't be more..." Sheldon whispered.

Penny is ready to reply when her name is shouted.

"Penny? Penny Lane is that you?!"

Both Penny and Sheldon look over to see a man standing there smiling at her.

Penny looks surprised, "oh my god Gary!?" Penny says, she doesn't run to the guy, but he walks up to her, he then gives her a big hug.

"Wow… how long has it been?" he asks. He's tall and handsome, broad shoulders and he's dressed sharp in a suit with his jacket over his arm, he eyes Penny and then he seems to notice the man standing behind her, he looks over her shoulder.

Penny looks back, "oh, Gary, this is my boyfriend Doctor Sheldon Cooper." Penny says as she steps back to stand next to him.

Gary nods a little as he reaches his hand out, "Doctor hu?" he asks.

Sheldon looks back at the man, and for some reason he feels compelled to shake the guys hand, "not medical, I'm a physicist." Sheldon says and he almost winces when Gary squeezes his hand hard. Sheldon squeezes back and Gary does wince before pulling his hand free.

Penny has seemed to not seen what happened, "Gary was a friend back in community college." Penny says.

"Yeah a friend." Gary replies, he winks slightly as he looks at Penny.

Sheldon's eyebrow goes up and he glances at her himself.

Penny blushes slightly, "um… it's nice to see you again, but we were just headed home." Penny says, she can feel the awkward and decides that this reunion is over.

"Right, well nice to meet you Dr. Cooper, Penny, if you ever want to get some coffee." He hands her his card and she takes it, Gary turns and leaves.

Penny is looking at his card and then she stuffs it in her purse, Sheldon watched the whole thing, but shrugged it off.

They continued on their way home.

…

"She kept his number?!" Raj said standing up.

"Damn… I'm sorry man." Howard gives a sigh.

"I don't understand what the problem is?" Sheldon said as he stood up and started to the kitchen, he was suddenly not hungry.

"Oh come on Sheldon, you won't put out, Penny is feeling… well she is feeling a little unloved." Howard says, he gets an eye roll from Leonard.

"Penny wouldn't cheat on me." Sheldon said it so softly that the three almost didn't hear him.

Leonard sighed, "of course not, don't… don't worry." They watch Sheldon from the living room, he is looking down wiping a clan counter down.

"So the thought crossed your mind?" Raj asked.

Sheldon sighed, "of course it did! I may be incapable of understanding most social brouhaha, but I'm not blind!" Sheldon threw the towel down and rested his hands on the counter, he looked tired. "She got one look at tall dark and Tony Stark and she had second thoughts. "I just know it." Sheldon said with a sigh.

Howard finally stood up and walked towards Sheldon, "hey… this is Penny… she doesn't cheat." Howard said matter of fact.

Sheldon shook his head, "of course not, she'd just break up with me first."

"Hey, none of that, where is she anyway?" Leonard asked, maybe they could nip this in the bud quickly.

"She's out with Amy and Bernadette."

At that moment the front door opened and they three girls walked in laughing.

"Hey guys!" Penny said happily.

The guys all waved, sans Sheldon who had turned to the sink.

Amy darted over to Leonard and gave him a quick kiss, "you should have come, there was only one other guy there… it was somewhat awkward." Amy said.

It was if the air had been sucked out of the room, it got quiet and some eyes shifted to Sheldon who had turned around at that.

"Who?" Leonard asked, although he shouldn't have.

"Oh an old friend of Penny's… Gary… he was nice!" Bernadette said with a smile.

Penny smiled and then she stopped when she took in Sheldon who had been looking at her hard before he dropped his eyes.

Howard noticed first, "Hey, we should um… go… you want to come with?" Howard motioned to Leonard who caught on after.

Bernadette and Amy seemed to realize something was wrong as well and decided that leaving was best.

"Good idea!" Leonard said.

The five left quickly, Sheldon and Penny didn't seem to notice.

"Everything okay?" Penny finally asked.

"Damn peachy." Sheldon said before he started for his room.

Penny was startled by that tone; she went after him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she grabbed his arm and he spun around.

"You really don't know?" he asked, "you went out with that Gary… I don't like it." Sheldon pointed his finger at her.

She could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check; it's not that had a horrible one, but he also got irrational when he was mad.

"Sheldon… it was just drinks and Bernie and Amy were there," Penny reached out to touch him and he moved out of her grasp. "you're mad at me?" Penny asked.

"Clearly you don't have to be genius to get that right!" Sheldon walked past her and back into the living room.

"Are you mad that had drinks and ran into Gary with the girls?" Penny asked.

"Bingo!" Sheldon shouted, he regretted it though and his shoulders slumped and he turned away from her.

Penny wants to be mad, but she smirks in spite of herself. "honey… I'm sorry." Penny finally says.

Sheldon spins around when he hears the humor in her voice, "I'm glad my discomfort of seeing you with another man is funny to you." He is glaring at her, challenging her now.

Penny stops smirking, "Sheldon! Relax, it was just drinks, why are you… do you really think I'd cheat on you?!" Penny asked.

Sheldon started to shake his head, "you have needs and I'll admit that I'm not fulfilling those needs… of course you'd regret entering into a relationship with someone like me when you have more… prospects out there." Sheldon said it all in one breath. He didn't let Penny edge in, "but I love you and I would hope you feel the same." Sheldon whispered the last part, but he kept his eyes on her.

Whatever Penny had been about to say died on her lips. "I… Sheldon… I love you too… of course I do." Penny stepped closer to him, she caught a little ghost of a smile on his lips. "and I didn't mean to make you upset… but sometimes guys are going to hit on me… I can't help it."

Sheldon nodded, "I know… I guess this is the time I should tell you that Rebecca at the coffee shop hasn't gotten the hint yet and continues to write her number on my tea…" Sheldon said.

Penny stepped back, "oh hell no… I told that bitch…" Penny stopped because Sheldon pulled her into a hug.

"you really love me?" Penny asked as she hugged him back.

Sheldon nodded, his chin on the top of her head. "I do…" Sheldon whispered.

Penny turned her head and got on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

Sheldon kissed her back tenderly, and then he pulled away, "I've been thinking, while I'm not ready for certain acts... I wanted to try some other things with you." Sheldon's voice got a little low and he raised an eyebrow.

Penny didn't even let him think twice, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

FIM


End file.
